A Little Something Called Love
by MagicalBookworm
Summary: Tauriel is afraid of the future. She is afraid of love. She is afraid that it will hurt. With the help of Eheril Ferngrove, Tauriel will discover that love is more powerful than she thinks, and that it will hurt, but is worth all risks... Even death. Based on Hobbit movies, since I can't find Tauriel anywhere else.
1. Chapter 1

**I am currently reading all The Lord of the Rings books, so please correct me if some characters seem OOC. Disclaimer: I don't own The Lord of the Rings or any of its characters; all credit to J.R.R. Tolkien. I wish, you wish, we all wish...**

She knew he loved her.

Why couldn't she love him back?

Because he was a prince.

She was nothing.

"Tauriel, get over here!" The redhead looked up from her lap.

"What is it now, Eheril?" An elf with long dark hair huffed angrily while marching up to her.

"Legolas is really mad at everyone right now—don't interrupt! I know you were thinking of going to see if he was okay right now!" Tauriel felt like punching the dark-haired elf in the face, but decided against it because Eheril was known for her nasty revenge plots.

"You got me again, Emerald," she said, annoying Eheril with the use of her nickname. The redhead bit her lip as the dark-haired elf leaned forward. Tauriel cringed as Eheril slapped her on the cheek as hard as she could, which was really hard. The redhead rubbed her cheek, irritated with the other girl's behavior.

"Legolas would be chasing you all around the gardens for that," she said, aiming a punch at Eheril's face. The other girl ducked and grabbed her upper arms, flipping Tauriel over her shoulder. The redhead groaned as she landed hard on the ground.

"Fine! You win again!" Eheril laughed.

"You were never any good at hand-to-hand combat, Fireface," she teased, walking away. Tauriel scowled, but kept her hands to herself.

"Whatever, Emerald." The redhead followed Eheril until the dark-haired elf turned around.

"Tauriel, you do know that Legolas is mainly angry at you, right?" Eheril told her. Tauriel shook her head. "Well, he is. He hasn't been eating, drinking, or sleeping ever since he caught you with that stupid dwarf." Tauriel scowled.

"Kili isn't stupid!" she said angrily. Eheril laughed.

"Oh, really? Maybe you just can't tell!" Tauriel wanted to slap her so bad.

"I don't care what you say, Eheril! I don't love Legolas! It's someone else!"

"Liar," Eheril hissed. Tauriel turned her back on her and walked away, feeling guilty.

"Maybe you should apologize to him, Fireface!" Eheril yelled after her. "Maybe he wouldn't be hurting so bad then! You think I'm going to sit here and watch you walk away? You think I'm going to stand for this treatment of my friend?" Tauriel ran and Eheril ran after her.

"You're not going to get away with this, Tauriel!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! To Queen Zenyatta: Thanks for giving me that information! I was able to switch the story from LOTR to Hobbit, so I found Tauriel listed as one of the characters.**

Was he really mad at her?

Like, really _really_ mad?

Tauriel was going to find out.

"Eheril Ferngrove, get over here!" The dark-haired elf sighed.

"Fireface, you better not be thinking of heading over to Legolas's chambers, 'cause that might not go over well." Tauriel scowled.

"I'll be fine." Eheril groaned.

"You were always the stubborn one. Honestly, Fireface, I just don't get how Legolas likes you!" She continued to chase after the redhead.

"Stop it!" Tauriel yelled at her. Eheril laughed and kept running.

"Yahoo!" The dark-haired elf leapt nimbly over a small stream. Tauriel stopped, out of breath.

"What do you want from me, Emerald?" she asked, wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"I want you to bring me with you."

"Where?"

"To Legolas's chambers, of course!" Tauriel scowled.

"Why do you even want to come?"

"To make sure you don't infuriate Legolas, make him super mad, and cause him to punch you or something!" At Tauriel's scoff, Eheril added, "Trust me, Fireface. You are _infuriating_."

The redhead sighed. "Fine. Come on then." Eheril grinned.

"That's the Tauriel I'm looking for!" Tauriel scoffed.

"What, the pushover one?" she said sarcastically. Eheril laughed.

"Just the one!" Tauriel felt the strong urge to punch her friend's beautiful face (hey, she wouldn't be laughing then), but privileged herself to one kick aimed at the other elf's face.

"Hey Fireface! Are we going or not?" Tauriel nodded wearily.

"Yes, Emerald. We're going."

A few minutes later, they were knocking on the door of Legolas's chambers.

"Lego, it's Eheril!" The dark-haired elf smirked in triumph at the redhead when the door swung open.

"Legolas, can I come in?" Tauriel whispered. The door slammed shut, leaving the redhead alone in the hallway. Tauriel swore afterwards that she had heard tinkling laughter from behind the door just after it had slammed shut.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please keep reading, and become magical bookworms of fanfiction power! BTW, Legolas, Tauriel, and Eheril are in Rivendell after the events of the Battle of the Five Armies. It's kinda like they came back for a break.**

Annoyed, Tauriel banged her fists on the door. "Let me in!" She heard laughter from within the room.

"Fireface, you're not going to get in like that!" Eheril's voice said. Tauriel scowled.

"Emerald, tell Legolas to let me in!" She heard laughter again.

"Fireface, you need anger management!" Tauriel raised an eyebrow.

"What's that?" Legolas and Eheril laughed on the other side of the door.

"You're even more stupid than I thought you were!" Eheril called through the lock. She heard a snort. Legolas started laughing again.

"You know what?" He turned to Eheril. "Maybe we should just let her in so she can shut up." The other elf nodded.

"We'll let you in if you shut up!" Legolas opened the door, and Tauriel ran in.

"You guys are pure—" Eheril clapped her hand over her mouth.

"Shut it, Fireface!" The redhead slapped Eheril's hand away.

"Yeah, whatever." She turned around and sat on a puffy chair. "Legolas, why are you mad at me?" Eheril slapped her.

"Give him a break, Fireface. It's not his fault you're so irritating." She thought for a moment before adding, "But he still likes you." Legolas threw a pillow at her. Eheril laughed like a maniac and tossed the pillow back. Tauriel slapped her. She slapped her back. Legolas slapped both of them.

"If anyone comes in, we're dead!" He sat back down on his bed. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Speak of the devil," grumbled Eheril.

"What was that, Ferngrove?" Eheril stiffened.

"Nothing, Elrond."

"That's what I thought. Legolas, come out here!" Legolas stood up slowly and slipped out the door.

A few minutes later, he came back in and shooed the two she-elves out the door. "Sorry, but Elrond said that you guys should be outside and not locked up. He told me to take you outside." Eheril grinned.

"That's the first time I've heard you laugh in two weeks!" She grinned again. Legolas smiled and opened the door.

"Come on!" Tauriel grinned. That's what they did. Fight, make up, play. Fight. Make up. Play. That was Legolas, Tauriel, and Eheril— nothing would change the way they had fun.


	4. Chapter 4

**Keep reading! Oh, strange things ahead! If you didn't watch The Desolation of Smaug, you won't understand the first flashback. It isn't copied word for word, of course.**

"Did Eheril plant thistles over here again?" Tauriel grumbled as she slashed at the thorny bushes with her dagger. "Finally!" She broke through the last wall of brambles. And stopped.

Inside the clearing, standing in the moonlight, was Eheril. She was holding a dagger. Legolas leapt gracefully out into the silvery light. He pulled out a dagger as well. They started slashing at each other. Tauriel felt a pang in her heart at seeing her two best friends.

There could have been more. There could have been something else between them. She stood there at the edge of the brambles, longing to run and play with her friends. Soft laughter reached her ears. Tauriel realized that Eheril was laughing happily as she and Legolas sparred. She felt herself getting angry at seeing Legolas and Eheril having fun together without even bothering to look for her. Then she realized what she was feeling.

Jealousy.

She wasn't the only one. She remembered something.

(Flashback)

"You're not going to search me?" She turned to face the dwarf. She kneeled down. They talked. Then she stood and walked away.

"Why does the dwarf look at you like that?" Legolas had asked. She had answered. He had frowned.

(End of flashback)

She remembered it well.

Maybe there was nothing between them. Maybe it had been there between someone else.

Eheril and Legolas. It hurt to think that. Her two closest friends, in love. Without her.

She loved him, and the pain of knowing it could be someone else stung and burned.

(Flashback)

"I don't love Legolas! It's someone else!" she had yelled at Eheril.

"Liar." she had hissed. Eheril had been strangely protective that day...

(End of flashback)

Now she knew.

She loved him.

Eheril loved him.

She felt pain.

Tauriel was jealous.

Eheril and Legolas.

Love.

What a strange thing it was. Powerful and strange and strong.

It did horrible things to people.

But maybe it was worth it.


End file.
